


Accidental New Guardian of Positively Wrathful Child Deeply Regrets Life Choices

by Random_ag



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ganondorf: you will listen to me or suffer the consequences, Skull Kid foaming and frothing at the mouth: FUCK YOU PIGMAN, angry, just plain angry, positively wrathful, viciously furious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: He was so incomprehensibly angry.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Accidental New Guardian of Positively Wrathful Child Deeply Regrets Life Choices

He was angry.

He was angry.

He was angry angry angry angry angry angry angry angry angry angry angry angry.

The Skull Kid fell to the ground and yelled.

He was so angry.

He was so angry.

He was so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so angry.

He screamed and shouted and cried and kicked and punched the ground around him.

He grabbed the wretched mask glued to his head and fought viciously against its possessive grip; finally it ripped itself from his lack of a face and slammed it on the ground with such force that if it had been any other mask it would have broken and splintered into nothing but sawdust.

His little clawed fingers grabbed at his beak and pulled, pulled, pulled until it popped off, revealing a lipless mouth contorted and withdrawn to show two rows of long sharp canines across the whole length of his jaw, and he bit the air first, as if to test them, and then the closest arm he could find, sinking deep into it with his little sharp nails as well and convulsing like a little rabid dog trying to rip a prey too big for him to shreds with an aggressiveness never witnessed before.

He was thrown off with a frightened scream and he growled and snarled and yelled louder than all those around him, scratching and biting blindly into anything and anyone he could find, so so so so so so so angry angry angry angry angry angry angry, until a large hand grabbed the back of his neck and drove him into the dirt; the strength of the impact rattled his hollow body and stunned him long enough for a second hand to yank his feverish arms away much like a wrathful child does with the limbs of a doll. He yipped at the short-lived shock, and then tried to attack again, arms flailing wildly in the large grip and legs kicking aimlessly as he writhed like a double tailed worm, sharp little maws still trying to find an opening in the iron clutch to deliver another bite. He was raised from the soil without any gentleness, and his gaze was met by gleaming golden irises.

“Cease your tantrums this instant, child,” the Demon King Ganondorf growled at him, “Your wretched impertinence will not be tolerated. From this moment forward you will follow my orders without question nor without such a display of defiance, whether you find that to your liking or not.”

The Skull Kid let himself be held up to the imposing man’s face, quiet, still, obedient.

His sharp maws opened and he screamed in the Demon King’s face with all the air in his lungs, kicking his arm and scratching his hands, resuming his childish fury as if no words had been spoken against his conduct.

He was so incomprehensibly angry.


End file.
